Ayyamul Bidh Bareng Rikkai, Yuk!
by IsmiHana
Summary: Ini adalah kisah cinta antara Rikkaidai Fuzoku dengan ayyamul bidh yang dipersiapkan Big Three menghadapi Bulan Ramadhan. Memang awalnya mereka kurang suka, tapi lama-lama mereka menikmati ajaran dari Big Three tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya... di Bulan Ramadhan...
1. Kenalan Dulu Yuk Sama Ceritanya!

**RIKKAIDAI: _AYYAMUL BIDH_ EVERYDAY**

* * *

**Disclaimer! Rikkaidai based to Konomi-Sensei in Prince of Tennis comicbook.**

**Warning! Because they are fasting, they personality almost change. OOC! Also, garing!**

* * *

**Original story by NadhaAkaya**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**INTRO**

"Senpai, sekarang bulan apa, ya?" tanya Kirihara Akaya pada seorang senpainya yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Marui Bunta.

"Hmm… sekarang bulan Mei." Gumam Marui membalas.

"Bukan, bulan Hijriyah sekarang apaan?"

"Oh, hijriyah. Bilang dong daritadi. Mmm… sekarang bulan Rajab."

Kirihara mendesah, "Puasa sebentar lagiiiii…"

"Mama nggak akan nyiapin coklat untuk bekaaallll…"

Keduanya tersedu-sedu di depan gerbang sekolah, sampai semua orang mandangin. Hingga…

"Woyy! Kalian mo diem di situ selamanya?!"

Niou Masaharu berlari nyamperin dua "kakak-adek" beda gen yang sedang menangis ria bareng partner doublesnya, Yagyuu Hiroshi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yagyuu, "Kue kalian ileng ya?"

"Bukan, Yagyuu-senpai!" Kirihara meratap, "Ntar lagi bulan puasa, kami bakal jadi dongdong selamanya!"

Krik, krik, krik…

"Dan aku bakal nggak bawa bekal ke sekolah!"

Krik, krik, krik…

"Puri~" Niou menyambung dengan senyum geli. Yagyuu mendesah. Dan dia langsung mengubah dirinya menjadi Ustadz Mode. Perkenalkan; **AL-USTADZ YAGYUU AL-HIROSHI**! Wkwkwkwk…

"Kan nggak papa, sahur dan berbukanya akan terasa lebih nikmat dibandingkan makan di hari-hari biasa…" Yagyuu berkhotbah di hadapan mereka, "Lagipula, pahala yang bisa kita raih di bulan Ramadhan itu buaaaannnyyyyyaaaaaaaakkk banget."

ALAY!

"Seperti apa, Ustadz?" Kirihara malah jadi dongdong. Padahal udah diajarin di pelajaran Pendidikan Agama Islam semester kemarin.

"Ya, seperti pahala bershodaqoh, pahala tarawih, pahala beribadah di malam lailatul qadr… Kalian tahu kan, kalo pahala dari ibadah wajib dilipatkan gandakan? Nah, karena itulah, Ramadhan adalah kesempatan untuk meraih bermacam pahala yang dapat menjadi tabungan kita ke surga…" Yagyuu melanjutkan khotbahnya dengan lancar.

"Makasih Ustadz udah jelasin, tapi ntar lagi masuk Yeahgyuuu!" Niou menjitak kopiah partner doublesnya. Yagyuu kembali seperti semula, dan mereka masuk kelas

* * *

**INTRO selesai...**


	2. Chp 1: AYYAMUL BIDH!

**RIKKAIDAI: _AYYAMUL BIDH_ EVERYDAY**

* * *

**Disclaimer! Rikkaidai based to Konomi-Sensei in Prince of Tennis comicbook.**

**Warning! Because they are fasting, they personality almost change. OOC! Also, garing!**

* * *

**Original story by NadhaAkaya**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**CHP 1. **_**AYYAMUL BIDH**_**!**

Bel berdering seperti biasa, pukul 2.45 teng (di sekolahnya author, hehehe…). Anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas dan melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa. Dengan segera anak-anak reguler tim tenis Rikkai tancap ke ruang klub karena ada pertemuan sebentar.

Pintu ditutup, dan…

"Kita mau ngapain, Mura-buchou?" tanya Kirihara.

"Semua udah ngumpul belum?" Yukimura Seiichi sang buchou tersadis senegara maritim menghitung 'anak-anak'nya satu per satu, "Oke, dah ada semua."

Yanagi Renji datang membawa setumpuk kertas. Anak-anak mengangkat alis.

"Karena sekarang sudah bulan Rajab, maka Rikkai akan melakukan latihan khusus untuk menghadapi bulan Ramadhan!" ujar Sanada memulai. Mereka berpandangan.

"Tapi kan nggak ada kegiatan klub di bulan Ramadhan." kata Kuwahara Jackal.

"Ini bukan tentang tenis, nong! Ini tentang ibadah!"

Mereka terkesiap, ketika Yanagi membagi-bagikan kertas yang dipegangnya tadi pada tiap reguler.

"Satu tambahan, para non-reguler juga kami berikan jadwal ini."

_**TARGET AYYAMUL BIDH BULAN RAJAB:**_

_**Tilawah : **__5 lbr/hari_

_**Puasa Sunnah : **__1 x/pekan (tiap Kamis)_

_**Shalat Wajib Tepat Waktu : **__4 x/hari_

_**Shalat Rawatib : **__5 x/hari_

_**Shalat Dhuha : **__5 x/pekan_

_**Qiyamul Lail : **__5 x/pekan_

_**Hafalan Qur'an : **__3 baris/hari_

_**Hafalan Hadits : **__1 hadits/pekan_

_**Baca Buku Islami : **__1 jam/hari_

_**Baca Buku Pelajaran : **__1 jam/hari_

_**Al-Ma'tsurat : **__7 x/pekan_

_**Riyadhoh : **__1 x/hari_

_**Internetan : **__1 jam/hari_

_**TARGET AYYAMUL BIDH BULAN SYA'BAN:**_

_** Tilawah : **__1 juz/hari_

_**Puasa Sunnah : **__2 x/pekan (tiap Senin dan Kamis)_

_**Shalat Wajib Tepat Waktu : **__5 x/hari_

_**Shalat Rawatib : **__6 x/hari_

_**Shalat Dhuha : **__7 x/pekan_

_**Qiyamul Lail : **__7 x/pekan_

_**Hafalan Qur'an : **__½ halaman/hari_

_**Hafalan Hadits : **__2 hadits/pekan_

_**Baca Buku Islami : **__1½ jam/hari_

_**Baca Buku Pelajaran : **__1½ jam/hari_

_**Al-Ma'tsurat : **__14 x/pekan_

_**Riyadhoh : **__1 x/hari_

_**Internetan : ½ **__jam/hari_

"A… pa… ini…?" gumam Kirihara.

"Ini adalah…"

"Betul!" tiba-tiba Sanada menyela, "Ini adalah isian _ayyamul bidh_ kalian selama bulan Rajab hingga bulan Sya'ban, persiapan untuk menghadapi bulan Ramadhan."

Marui mengernyit, "_Ayyamul bidh_ apaan?"

Yanagi segera menjawab, "_Ayyamul bidh_ itu ibadah harian."

"_Riyadhoh_ apa?" tanya Kuwahara.

"_Riyadhoh_ itu olahraga."

Kirihara tampak agak ngeri, "Aku siiih… internetan bisa sampai 5 jam."

"Nah, itu!" Sanada segera menuding si kouhai yang bengong, "Dengan _ayyamul bidh_, kita akan membereskan hari kalian yang nggak tentu rudu!"

Waah… Sanada akhirnya pake bahasa Melayu, deh…

"Puasa Senin-Kamis di bulan Sya'ban…" Marui menitikkan air mata (lebai!), "Selamat tinggal, coklat dan kue-kue selama aku puasa Senin-Kamis…"

"_Ayyamul bidh_nya kita mulai besok." Ujar Yukimura sambil tersenyum.

"APA?!" semua pasang muka kaget. Soalnya besok itu hari Kamis! Lihat di kalender!

"Jadiii… besok langsung puasa?!"

"Iya dong… pasti seru, kan! Lagian, cuma Rikkai yang nerapin _ayyamul bidh_ kayak gini. Sekolah lain mana ada."

Mereka saling berpandangan. Niou teringat ia kemarin berjumpa dengan Atobe Keigo dari Hyotei yang sedang membawa _tacco_ dan sausnya yang lezat. Marui ingat juga kalau ia ditraktir sama Akutagawa Jirou untuk makan manisan seminggu yang lalu. Kirihara tidak pernah melupakan kejadian ketika ia makan bareng Hiyoshi di kedai yakiniku.

Bahkan Yanagi yang memang setuju dari awal tentang rencana _ayyamul bidh_ itu juga terbayang Inui Jiru bikinan sahabat karibnya (kok yang keingat jirunya, ya?)

"Bisa-bisa kita digoda habis-habisan…" gumam Niou.

"Kan nggak papa." Yukimura yang mendengar malah tertawa kecil, "Ini asyiknya puasa sunnah. Mereka enak-enakan makan, kita malah puasa. Tapi nggak apa-apa, kan? Apa coba, hasilnya? Ramadhan kita hadapi dengan tenang, nggak boro-boro." Si buchou Rikkai menjelaskan.

"_Demoooo_…"

"Sekarang, mulai latihan!

* * *

**CHP. 1 selesai...**


	3. Chp 2: Menjalankan AYYAMUL BIDH

**RIKKAIDAI: _AYYAMUL BIDH_ EVERYDAY**

* * *

**Disclaimer! Rikkaidai based to Konomi-Sensei in Prince of Tennis comicbook.**

**Warning! Because they are fasting, they personality almost change. OOC! Also, garing!**

* * *

**Original story by NadhaAkaya**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**CHP 2. MENJALANKAN **_**AYYAMUL BIDH**_

Hari itu, Marui Bunta berangkat ke sekolah dengan malas-malasan. Ibunya heran sekaligus kagum dan memuji-muji anak lelaki sulungnya yang minta dibangunkan jam setengah empat untuk sahur. Hari itu, ia tidak mau jalan kaki ke sekolah karena pasti capek. Karena itu ayahnya bersedia mengantar Marui sampai ke sekolah.

"Otou-san pulang dulu, Bunta!"

"Daaa, hati-hati Otou-san!"

Marui berpapasan dengan Kirihara di pintu depan.

"Akaya, kamu ke sini pake apa?"

"Ja… lan… ka… ki… HAUSS!" seru Kirihara.

"Ingat lah, kita kan puasa…" ujar Marui sambil memegang perutnya, "Aku udah mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada bento yang kemarin sore kubuat. Akhirnya adikku yang bawa ke sekolah."

Kirihara mengangkat alis, "Kalau fukubuchou nggak tahu kalo aku nggak puasa, aku nggak akan diamuk, kan?"

Marui setengah berpikir, "Iya siiih… Tapi… kayaknya Sanada selalu tahu apa yang kita pikirkan."

Kirihara mendesah, "Dan guruku kemarin ngasih materi tentang kejujuran, kalo kita bo'ong ntar masuk neraka dan jadi kawannya setan. Aku kan nggak mau jadi kawannya setan."

Tapi dia sendiri kan bisa menjadi Devil Mode?

"Udahlah, nggak papa… daripada kita kena amuk ama Sanada."

Mereka masuk ke lingkungan Rikkai dan berjumpa dengan Yukimura.

"Ah, assalamu'alaikum… ohay ou! Gimana hari ini? Kalian puasa, kan?" sapa Yukimura.

"Wa'alaikum salam… mo ohayou, Mura-buchou. Ya, begitulaah… kita puasa kok." Balas Kirihara sambil menyikut Marui. Marui nyengir-nyengir sambil ngangguk.

"Bagus, bagus… oh ya, hari ini kita tetap ada latihan, tapi pulangnya awal."

"HAH?! KENAPA?!"

"Lho, emang kalian mau kegiatan klub kita bolong-bolong? Nanti bisa-bisa kalah di Turnamen Kanto dan Nasional!"

"Ntar lapar kita Mura-buchouuuu…"

"Ah, pulangnya kan tinggal mandi, tidur, bangun-bangun udah buka puasa."

"Haaa… Kaa-sanku pasti nyuruh nyiapin baju adik, makan mereka, sama ini-itu…"

"'Tul betul!"

"Ya nggak papa lah. DL aja…"

Dan kedua anak itu melanga sambil Yukimura meninggalkan mereka.

"KITA AKAN SEGERA MATI!"

"SIAPKAN KUBURAN!"

"IRING-IRINGANNYA!"

"KAIN KAFANNYA!"

"IBADAHNYA! TARUNDORU!"

Mereka berdua terkejut melihat Sanada udah ada di belakang mereka.

"Jangan bilang kalian mau batalin puasa sepulang dari sini!"

"WAAA!" mereka langsung angkat tangan. Gaya-gayanya orang yang udah ditodong pistol gitu.

"Ng, nggak kok… fukubuchou jangan su'udzhon dong…" dua anak itu nyengir-nyengir. Sanada kemudian melihat ke kelas dan mengangguk, "Ya sudah. Sana masuk kelas! Ntar lagi bel bunyi!"

Dengan segera, kedua anak itu ngabur-ngacir-minggat masuk kelas masing-masing.

***PULANG LATIHAN KLUB***

Niou tidak melihat Yagyuu di mana-mana, jadi ia pulang seorang diri. Niou menyempatkan dirinya mampir ke sebuah kedai goreng pisang yang didirikan sama kenalannya author. Awalnya sih memang dia sahur plus puasa, tapi cuma selama itu aja puasanya jalan. Pulang sekolah itu, ia berniat batalin puasa dan makan sepuas-puasnya. Niou menggosok-gosokkan tangannya dengan puas dan bersiap untuk menyantap goreng pisang keju ketika ia mendengar seseorang berkata tentangnya.

"Kemungkinan Niou-kun akan membatalkan puasanya tanpa alasan hari ini: 98,99 %."

Niou kaget dan ngelirik ke belakang. Ternyata ada Yanagi Renji yang lagi jalan pulang dan masuk ke kedai, "Pak Mir, pesen goreng pisang coklat 2. Dibungkus, ya."

"Tumben nggak makan sini?" yang punya kedai nanya.

"Lagi puasa, Pak. Ntar lagi kan mau Ramadhan, jadi latihan."

"Oohh… rajin banget ya ente." Puji Pak Mir sambil menyodorkan sebungkus goreng pisang coklat. Yanagi melirik ke arah Niou yang udah berubah jadi Echizen sambil menyantap goreng pisangnya dengan enak. Kemudian ia bergumam pelan, "Kemungkinan Niou-kun berubah jadi orang lain untuk membatalkan puasanya: 99,99 %."

Niou setengah kaget. _Jangan-jangan Yanagi ngikutin gue?! Ah, nggak papa. Aku pretend-pretend aja kayak bukan Niou._

Niou kembali menikmati pisangnya sambil melirik Yanagi yang udah buka hape.

Kemudian…

Tit-tut-tit-tut-tit-tut…

"Oi, Genichirou. Gua udah ketemu satu korban setan, nih. Ho'oh. Di…"

Niou—yang udah berubah jadi Niou lagi—buru-buru nyamperin Yanagi, "Woi, jangan laporin gue! Gue janji nggak gini lagi! Plis, pliiiiiiisss… noh gua muntahin goreng pisangnya…"

"Wah, sekarang dia pake _begging-begging_ segala…"

"YANAGIIIIIII!"

"Dan berteriak di kupingku…"

Niou habis kesabaran. Dia segera merampas hape Yanagi dan mencampakkannya.

"Orang puasa harusnya sabar." Kata Yanagi kalem sambil memungut hapenya.

"TAPI AKU KAN DAH BUKA PUASA!"

"Mumpung kamu bilang begitu, tuh mereka berdua datang."

Yukimura dan Sanada berdiri di pintu dengan muka sangar masing-masing.

Hari itu, satu orang anak Rikkai kena _punishment_. Bukan karena targetnya nggak tercapai, lho! Tapi karena pake bo'ong segala! Ia disuruh berlari mengitari Kanagawa tujuh kali dan kemudian membelikan semua anggota klub tenis Rikkai makanan untuk berbuka puasa.

Di sana, di negeri antah berantah, Marui dan Kirihara mendesah lega, "Alhamdulillah… kami jujur…"

"Tapi kan nggak papa kalo nyampe target." Kirihara mengingat-ingat.

"Kalo alasannya nggak syar'i, pasti tetep ada sangsi!"

"Gitu, ka?"

* * *

**CHP. 2 selesai...**


	4. Chp 3: Ujian Buat Mereka yang Puasa

**RIKKAIDAI: _AYYAMUL BIDH_ EVERYDAY**

* * *

**Disclaimer! Rikkaidai based to Konomi-Sensei in Prince of Tennis comicbook.**

**Warning! Because they are fasting, they personality almost change. OOC! Also, garing!**

* * *

**Original story by NadhaAkaya**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**CHP 3. UJIAN BUAT MEREKA YANG PUASA**

Hari itu, hari Kamis di minggu selanjutnya. Anak-anak anggota klub tenis Rikkai pulang dengan hati senang. Meski hari itu latihan agak berat dan mereka puasa, tapi tetap saja senang dong, soalnya kan pulang awal. Yagyuu berjalan pulang seorang diri. Karena rumahnya dekat, ia jalan kaki deh.

Dan ia berpapasan dengan Oshitari Yuushi dari Hyotei.

"Oh, kamu Yagyuu-kun, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kebetulan. Aku nih ada dua tiket film Perahu Kertas (emang diputar di sana?), tapi nggak ada teman untuk nonton, soalnya Gakuto mo skating hari ini. Temenin aku mau nggak?"

Nonton film, kayaknya enak. Tapi… ayyamul bidhnya belum sempurna, dia harus ngaji 3 lembar lagi untuk menghabiskan ayyamul bidhnya. Apalagi dia belum ngafal Qur'an sehari itu. Hmm…

"Gimana? Mau enggak?"

"Hmm… ya, bolehlah…"

Malam kan agak panjang, pasti ada waktu untuk menghafal dan mengaji. Yagyuu dan Oshitari berangkat menuju mall. Lalu kemudian mereka nonton, tapi sebelum itu Oshitari membeli dua kotak _hotdog_ dan sebotol besar soda dan satu diberikannya kepada Yagyuu, "Nih, satu untukmu."

Yagyuu terkejut dan langsung bilang, "Maaf, tapi aku lagi puasa."

"Ahh… nggak papa lah. Batalin aja puasanya, kan nggak masalah. Ini bukan puasa Ramadhan."

Yagyuu melirik kotak _hotdog_ itu. Batalin ato enggak, ya? Kalo dibawa pulang bisa basi!

"Daripada aku makan semuanya…"

Yagyuu berpikir sebentar. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak kecil melintas, kelihatan pingin sekali _hotdog_ itu. Yagyuu langsung bersyukur, ada anak kecil yang bisa dikasi _hotdog_.

"Dik, mau _hotdog_?" tawarnya. Anak kecil itu mengangguk dan menerima _hotdog_ yang diberikan Yagyuu. Kemudian ia langsung kabur. Oshitari hanya tersenyum. Dan mereka masuk ke dalam studio film.

Di mana-mana, tercium bau popcorn dan soda yang menggiurkan. Ada juga orang-orang yang sedang memegang _tacco_ dan _hotdog_, serta permen kapas. Yagyuu berusaha menyabarkan hatinya. Pulang-pulang dari sini, ia akan langsung berbuka. Pemutaran film dimulai. Oshitari asyik menonton dengan _hotdog_ dan sodanya, sementara Yagyuu benar-benar gelisah melihat orang-orang mengunyah makanan masing-masing dengan nikmat. Dia jadi nggak konsentrasi ke film. Tapi Yagyuu kembali berusaha untuk bersabar. _Sabar ya, entar lagi kan buka…_

"Bener nih, kamu kuat?" tiba-tiba Oshitari ngajak ngomong sambil nyodorin _hotdog_, "Kalo lemes, makan aja."

"Nggak kok. Makasih, aku masih kuat."

"Sapa yang suruh puasa, sih?"

"Hmm… Rikkai lagi ada program ayyamul bidh untuk persiapan Ramadhan."

Oshitari hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil makan popcorn lagi, "Maaf ya aku nggak tahu."

"Nggak apa-apa."

Pulang dari sana, Yagyuu benar-benar merasa capek. Ia melihat sebotol air minum yang menggelegak di atas meja. Melirik ke sana dan kemari, Yagyuu menghampiri botol air itu dan meraihnya.

* * *

"_Yagyuu al-Hiroshi…_" sesuatu mendesis dalam pikirannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan… setan!

"_Minum saja!_" terdengar suara ngakak, "_Big Three nggak bakal tahu karena kamu sudah di rumah! Mumpung ada kesempatan, jangan dilewatkan!_"

"_Yagyuu al-Hiroshi…_" suara lain nyempil. Tentu saja yang ini malaikat.

"_Mungkin Big Three tidak tahu, tapi Allah tahu kalau kamu membatalkan puasamu. Sama saja dengan mempermainkan hukumNya, lho!_"

"_Kamu ini!_" setan mulai berargumen dengan malaikat, "_Kalau enggak tahan kan harus makan untuk menambah tenaga!_"

"_Kita yang puasa biasanya lapar mata, bukannya emang nggak kuat puasa!_" seru si malaikat. Dan pertengkaran mulut berkecamuk di kepala Yagyuu.

"SUDAH!" seru Yagyuu menenangkan, "Aku sepihak denganmu, malaikat. Aku tidak akan membatalkan puasaku!"

"Aku tidak akan mempermainkan hukum Allah! Aku berjanji! Aku akan buka puasa ketika Maghrib!"

"_Horee…!_"

* * *

"Yeahgyuu… lu ngapain?"

Yagyuu benar-benar terkejut melihat _double partner_nya udah nangkring dengan santai di jendela kamar.

"Nggak apa-apa, Niou-kun…"

"Yeahgyuu jadi gila!"

"Kamu memang tega." desah Yagyuu, "Lagian, ngapain di sini?"

"Aku biasa ke sini, kan?" Niou _smirking_-_smirking_ gaje, "Mama bilang, beliau undang kamu makan malam di rumahku karena kamu udah ngajarin aku MTK kemarin."

"Hari ini?"

"Yup."

"Sore ini?!"

"Yup!"

"Terus?"

"Sana siap-siap! Ini kutungguin! Ntar lagi mo buka puasa, lho!"

Yagyuu tersenyum sendiri. Mama Niou itu baik, nggak kayak anaknya (dibanting Niou ke inti bumi). Pasti banyak makanan enak nanti!

_Ahh… inilah balasan orang-orang yang bertahan dan sabar..._

* * *

**CHP. 3 selesai...**


	5. Chapter 4: MABIT di Rumah Yukimura

**Maafkan saiia, Minna-san! Saiia udah lama nggak ngelanjutin cerita ini! Hontouni gomen ne! Saiia lagi nggak ada ide! Tapi akhirnya ada juga, hahaha… Saya harus berterima kasih pada sekolah saiia yang selalu memberikan inspirasi untuk menulis cerita. Jadi akhirnya saiia bisa melanjutkan cerita ini. Insya ALLAH, saiia akan terus berjuang sampai akhir! (BGM: Indonesia Raya Instrumental)**

**Baik, baik, silahkan langsung membaca ceritanya!**

* * *

**RIKKAI****DAI: **_**AYYAMUL BIDH**_** EVERYDAY**

* * *

**Disclaimer! ****Rikkaidai**** based to ****Konomi-Sensei**** in ****Prince of Tennis**** comicbook.**

**Warning! Because they are fasting, their personality almost change. OOC! Also, garing!**

* * *

**Original story by ****IsmiHana**** (nama pena saya dah ganti)**

** Here we go!**

* * *

**CHP 4. SLEEPOVER—BUKAN! MABIT DI RUMAH YUKIMURA**

"Besok, kalian akan MABIT di rumahku." Yukimura dengan santainya ngomong, "Renji sudah membuat surat undangannya, jadi kalian tinggal beritahu orang tua kalian dan siapkan perlengkapan yang ada."

… satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Empat. Lima.

"**HEEEEEEEEEE?! BESOOOOOOOKKKK…?!**" yang lain udah membelalak semua.

"Ampe kapan, Mura-buchou?"

"Ampe Kamis depan lah, Aka-chan sayng…"

"**ALAMAXX!**"

Udah kebayang gimana rasanya MABIT—Malam Bina Iman dan Taqwa—di rumah Yukimura Seiichi, buchounya Rikkai. **Tahajjud 2 jam, tilawah 15 juz semalam**. Amit-amit! Pasti kebat-kebit ngejalanin semuanya. Tapi apa boleh buat, deh! Titah buchounya Rikkai mana boleh dilawan. Kalo enggak, kita bakal ditebas sama kesadisan dan raket tenisnya!

Sorenya…

"Mama, liat deh." Jackal menaruh surat dari sang buchou Rikkai di depan mamanya.

"MABIT di rumah Yukimura Seiichi?"

"Iya Mama."

"Wah, asyik dong. Harus bawa apa aja?"

"Mmm… snack, perlengkapan tidur, al-ma'tsurat, al-Qur'an, perlengkapan mandi, perlengkapan tenis, pakaian ganti. Itu aja sih."

"Oke. Ntar Mama bantu siapin besok. Nah, Jackal, sekarang kerjakan PR, ya!"

"Papiiiii…" ini suara terngelesnya Kirihara yang udah berhasil menyeret dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Tadinya sih ia pingsan di jalan saking hausnya. Maklum; udara panas, capek Bahasa Inggris, sama kurang minum pas sahur. Sabar aja deh…

"Napa Akaya?!"

"Akaya mau MABIT di…"

"**BAGOESS ITU!**" dikasih jempol—eh, kok ejaannya jadi aneh sih? "**UDAH, PERGI SANA! TINGGAL SIAPIN BAJU, ABIS ITU BERES, KAN?! BIAR PAPI ANTER SEKALIAN!**"

"Eh, Pi, bukan sekarang…!" Kirihara buru-buru ngoreksi sambil nge-sweat, "Besok MABITnya, di rumah Mura-buchou!"

"HAAH?! … Itu siapa, ya?"

"Yukimura-buchou, Pi! Buchounya Rikkai! Yang kemaren ngorder paket ayam buat buka puasa bareng, tuh."

"Hoo… okelah. Kalo gitu, siap-siapin aja barang-barang yang ada buat besok. Datang jam berapa?"

"Pulang klub. Ashr berjama'ah di sana."

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Setelah pulang klub, mereka dijemput pake mobilnya Yukimura. Karena rumahnya agak jauh, mereka main tebak-tebakan dulu sepanjang perjalanan.

* * *

**KLIK!**

***DIALOGUE MODE ON***

* * *

**Marui** **:** Eh, Akaya, keris apa yang rasanya renyah?

**Kirihara** **:** Mmm… apa ya? Keris saktinya kakek Marui-senpai kali ya?

**Marui** **:** Eh, bukan! Keris itu sih buat senjata, emangnya buat dimakan!?

**Kirihara : **Nah lho, jadi mana ada keris yang rasanya renyah! Orang buat senjata, bukan buat dimakan!

**Marui : **Eh, ada tahu! Kamu aja yang nggak tahu!

**Kirihara : **Emang Marui-senpai pernah makannya?

**Marui :** Pernah kok!

**Kirihara : TUNJUKIN!**

**Marui : **Ntar enggak asyik lagi lho tebak-tebakannya!

**Kirihara : **I-iya deh, nyerah. Emang apa jawabannya?

**Marui :** Jawabannya adalah… (_SFX: drum bertabuh kencang_) **KERIS-PI!**

**Kirihara : WTF?!**

**Yukimura : **(_batuk_) Aka-chan…

**ISTIGHFAAAAAARRR!**

**Kirihara : **Eeeeeeettttoooooo, gomen, Mura-bu…

**Yukimura : **Minta maafnya ama gue lagi! Sama ALLAH dong nak, sama ALLAH!

**Kirihara : **Eh, iya, iya.

Ya ALLAH, maafin hambaMu yang penuh dosa ini ya… (_sujud_)

**Sanada :** Kok sujudnya ke gue?!

**Kirihara : **Gga tahu kiblatnya mana, ya udah sujud ke depan aja!

**Niou :** Piyo, dia ngaku banyak dosa.

**Kirihara : **Emang dosa Niou-senpai nggak banyak?!

**Niou : **Puri~

**Yagyuu :** Niou-kun, yamete kudasai!

**Yukimura : **Ahh, ribut kalian cemua ini! Yok! Mending kita muraja'ah!

**Yang lain kecuali Big Three: **(_jatuh_) ALAMAX…!

**Jackal :** Muraja'ah surah apa?

**Yukimura : **Surah al… -Fatihah!

**Yang lain kecuali Big Three: **(_jatuh lagi_) ALAMAX…! Itu sih nggak perlu dimuraja'ah!

**Yukimura : **Eh, harus! Biar makin klop ingatan kita! Ayo minna! Se… no!

* * *

***DIALOGUE MODE OFF***

* * *

Akhirnya anak-anak Rikkai reguler dalam mobil itu pada muraja'ah surah al-Fatihah, terus dilanjutkan dengan **tri-kul**: an-Naas, al-Falaq, dan al-Ikhlas. Eh, tahu-tahu aja mereka udah sampai.

"Assalamu'alaikum! Tadaima…"

"Wa'alaikum salam! Okaerinasai. Masuk lah…"

"Kita nginap di kamar mana, Yukimura?"

"Kamarku aja, luas kok. Pada bawa futon, kan?"

"Iya…"

Eh, pada bawa futon nih ceritanya?! Pantas aja tas mereka gembung-gembung mau pecah pas datang ke sini. Ck, ck, ck… Pada bongkok semua dong!

"Taruh aja barang-barang kalian di pojok. Sambil nunggu adzan Ashr, kita tilawah, ya!"

"HEEE?!"

"Yang tak mau tilawah," ada senyum sadis di muka Yukimura! "Aku kasih… goya."

"**BISMILLAHIRRAHMAANIRRAHIIM! LILLAAHI MAA FISSAMAWAATI WA MAA FIL 'ARDH! WA IN TUBDU MA FII ANFUSIKUM**…"

Yukimura senyum-senyum melihat yang lain tilawah, lalu ia ikut membuka Qur'annya dan mengaji. Mereka bermetamorfosis menjadi orang alim sampai Ashr.

"Siapa yang jadi imam?"

"Kita pim-pa! Yang duluan keluar jadi!"

"PIM… PAAHH!"

Putih-putih-putih-putih-putih-hitam-putih-hitam.

"Kalian; Jacal sama Aka-chan, keluar!" titah Yukimura.

"Eh? Tapi ini telapak tanganku, bukan punggung tangan! Artinya putih dong!"

"Terime nasib, sapa suruh kulit kamu item, puri~"

"Ahh, tega…"

Kirihara ama Jackal suit. Yang menang Kirihara. Dia deh yang jadi imam…

"Kok aku?! Bukannya yang kalah yang jadi imam?!"

"Imam itu kan orang yang menang, bukan orang yang kalah!" kata Yukimura, "Kamu mau kalah atau mau menang?"

"Kekalahan tidak dapat dimaafkan!" seru Sanada dengan BGM Indonesia Raya Instrumental dan frame bendera Rikkai. Heboh juga anak ini!

"Hii! Iya deh…"

"Chotto matte kudasai," kata Yanagi, "Kita kan laki-laki, harusnya kita shalat di…"

"… di?"

"Di… masjid."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga. Empat. Lima.

"WUAAAAAAHHH, ANE LUPAAAA…! KAN ADA MASJID DEKET SINI! MINNA, AYO BERANGKAAAATTT…!"

Dengan serta merta anak-anak Rikkai meloncat semua keluar ruangan dan lari ke masjid dekat rumah Yukimura.

"Terima kasih Ya ALLAH, akhirnya saya nggak jadi imam! Terima kasih Ya ALLAH! Terima kasih!"

Akhirnya mereka semua shalat berjama'ah deh di masjid, meskipun terlambat

* * *

**CHP. 4 selesai...**


End file.
